


by any other name

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Barba and Carisi learn each other's middle names.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	by any other name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostLightIfYouWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLightIfYouWill/gifts).



> For Sierra, who likes the idea of Rafael's middle name being Valentino, and who's achieved an amazing milestone this week. I'm so proud of you!

Carisi gazes off into the distance, a pen dangling loosely from his hand. Case files are open on the desk, a case involving a man with multiple aliases.

“You got a middle name, Barba?” He asks, seemingly apropos of nothing.

Rafael blinks at him.

“Valentino.” He’s so surprised at the question he answers truthfully, with no sarcastic bite.

“What, like the designer?”

“No, like the silent film star. My father’s mother was obsessed with him.”

“Huh.” Carisi nods, and then returns to gazing into space.

Barba’s curious, now.

“What’s yours, then?”

Carisi shrugs. “You won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

“Raffaello.”


End file.
